As Flores do Meu Caminho
by Naty Weasley
Summary: A guerra havia acabado... Era hora de regressar aos braços de seu amor, mas acima de tudo, hora de sentir novamente o cheiro daquelas flores que nunca o abandonaram em seu caminho. Spoillers DH. H/G


**As flores do meu caminho**

OBS.: Nada do mundo de Harry Potter me pertence, muito menos os personagens. Só que a história é minha :D

* * *

Ginny Weasley andava pelo quintal de sua casa em direção a um homem, que outrora fora baixo e magricela, hoje era o herói de seu povo.

Chegou onde ele estava sentado, e reparou que ele observava o nada.

Sentou-se ao lado dele.

_Meu coração_

_Sem direção_

_Voando só por voar_

Ele sorriu ao sentir o perfume floral se aproximar de si.

Depois de tudo que passara finalmente poderia senti-lo novamente. Era, pelo menos, o que esperava.

_Sem saber aonde chegar_

_Sonhando em te encontrar_

-Você queria falar comigo? – A ruiva perguntou ao moreno, que imediatamente voltou os olhos para ela.

-Sim.

Uma semana depois de a guerra acabar, finalmente estavam sozinhos.

Eles ficaram se encarando.

O olhar dela continuava firme e determinado, enquanto o dele ainda apresentava aquele brilho solidário e um tanto triste.

Mas sem duvida nenhuma, em ambos havia amadurecimento.

E era isso, essa capacidade de amadurecimento forçado e duro que sempre os unira.

Eram guias um do outro, ela era a determinação dele, e ele a bondade dela.

_E as estrelas_

_Que hoje eu descobri_

_No seu olhar_

_As estrelas vão me guiar_

-Ginny, eu quero saber se ainda me ama.

Eles ainda se encaravam, só que ele já não podia ver a resposta em seus olhos.

-Eu te amarei pra sempre Harry Potter. Eu já lhe disse que nunca desisti de você, porque depois de ser sua, desistiria? –Ela quebrou o contato visual, encarou o chão, e se preparou para falar àquilo que há muito tempo estava preso em si – Eu continuei a esperar e ter esperança, continuei a ver a luz no meio do nada, porque eu te amo.

_Se eu não te amasse tanto assim_

_Talvez perdesse os sonhos_

_Dentro de mim_

_E vivesse na escuridão_

O moreno sorriu para a garota.

Será que ela fazia idéia do quanto ele a amava?

-Você ainda me ama? –A pergunta dela saiu tremida e insegura, como se temesse a resposta dele.

-Quando eu me entreguei ao Voldemort, quando eu estava pronto para morrer, você sabe em que eu pensei?

Ela sacudiu negativamente a cabeça, seus olhinhos castanhos marejados lembravam os de uma criança temerosa.

-Me lembrei do seu olhar determinado e fulgurante, da sensação dos seus lábios nos meus, do quanto eu te amava.

Uma lágrima fina escorreu pelo rosto dela, algo raro, ela não gostava de chorar.

-Durante todo o meu caminho longo e sinuoso eu me lembrei de você, das tardes que passamos juntos, fugindo de bandos de garota histéricas, do quanto você me fez bem. Quando a noite Ron e Hermione estavam dormindo, e eu estava fazendo o turno de vigia eu pegava o Mapa do Maroto para ver você, um pontinho com o seu nome, isso me lembrava o porque eu queria tanto que aquilo acabasse. Pra estarmos juntos novamente.

_Se eu não te amasse tanto assim_

_Talvez não visse flores por onde eu vim_

_Dentro do meu coração_

Sem mais nenhuma palavra ele a beijou.

Tão intensamente como naquela tarde de verão, há quase um ano, no seu aniversário de 17 anos.

Ele precisava sentir o toque dela novamente.

_Hoje eu sei_

_Eu te amei_

_No vento de um temporal_

_Mais fui mais, muito além_

_Do tempo do vendaval_

Haviam passado por tanta coisa nesses meses separados, que agora ela não queria mais o largar.

Queria ele perto de si, queria ele só para si.

O desejava mais do que em qualquer momento de sua vida.

O beijo logo se tornou mais desesperado.

Separaram-se. Os olhos brilhosos se encarando.

Só havia uma coisa a ser feita naquele momento, o olhar deles confirmava isso.

_Nos desejos_

_Em um beijo_

_Que eu jamais provei igual_

_E as estrelas dão um sinal_

-Ginny, volta pra mim? Volta a ser minha namorada?

Não havia real necessidade do tom interrogativo. Na verdade ele não perguntava, suplicava, sem ela, ele nada seria.

_Se eu não te amasse tanto assim_

_Talvez perdesse os sonhos_

_Dentro de mim_

_E vivesse na escuridão_

-Eu quero ser pra sempre sua.

Ela fechou os olhos e ele beijou a testa dela, logo selou seus lábios e beijou o pescoço da ruiva.

_Se eu não te amasse tanto assim_

_Talvez perdesse os sonhos_

_Dentro de mim_

_E vivesse na escuridão_

Logo, outro beijo cheio de saudade, desejo e paixão aconteceu.

Afinal, era por causa dele que ela havia resistido bravamente a tudo, e não havia sucumbido ao peso da dor de ver toda a família sofrendo.

Ele era o sonho mais perfeito que um dia ela havia realizado, e por isso havia lutado para realizá-lo novamente.

Era por causa dela que ele havia sobrevivido, por causa desse amor sincero e correspondido que ela havia lhe dado.

Sem ela, ele sabia que sua estrada não teria flores, não teria nada, nada além de dor.

Sem ela não haveria vitória.

Ela era a flor de seu caminho, e a partir de hoje nunca mais deixaria nada nem ninguém arranca-la dele.

Cuidaria e amaria ela até o último dia do universo.

**

* * *

****N.A./** Minha primeira (e talvez única) fic H/G. 

Escrita de presente pra minha melhor amiga, Kell.

A música é Se eu não te amasse tanto assim, da Ivete Sangalo.

Acho essa música perfeita.

Um Beeeeijo.

P.S.: Reviews são muito bem-vindas.


End file.
